


loosen up

by starlude



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Unprotected Sex, client seoho, masseur geonhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlude/pseuds/starlude
Summary: geonhak was just about to go home when the last client shows up.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	loosen up

The shop is vacant when the bell above the door rings again. Geonhak thought nobody is going to come again as it was only 2 hours before closing time. Geonhak groans internally. Because, _shit_ , he has just done putting the last oil to the rack, and now he’ll have to do it all over again.

Just as he’s about to greet the customer with the usual greeting he’s been accustomed to, he stops in his track.

There is standing, a man with a white shirt that looks like a size too small to hug his broad shoulder and black shorts that just go a little above his knees. A sling bag is hanging on his shoulder. He seems like he just got out of the gym. His messy black hair sneaks out from under a cap he’s wearing. A simple outfit shouldn’t look _so_ good on him.

Geonhak snaps back to reality after staring at him for a good ten seconds. He clears his throat before saying, “Good evening. Welcome to Blue Sky Spa. What treatment are you going to have today, sir?”

The attractive man looks kind of tired. He only hums at the greeting and answers with, “Full body massage,” before walking away to the changing room.

Geonhak is a little taken aback by his nonchalant action. _Oh, maybe he’s a regular_. He quickly makes his way to the treatment room to prepare for the needs.

After a good few minutes, the black-haired man finally shows up with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. He already took off his cap, leaving his hair untamed and falls over his eyes. Geonhak tries his hard not to stare too much, afraid that he would be considered rude. He guides him to the flatbed and tells him to lie down.

The guy chuckles a bit before lying down on his stomach. “Are you still new here? I’ve never seen you before.”

Geonhak nods his head slowly, not sure if 3 months is still considered new but he does anyway. “Yeah, I started 3 months ago actually.”

“Oh, makes sense. I haven’t paid a visit for 3 months. I’m Seoho. This place is my aunt’s and I already make an appointment through her. You can check in the list.”

Geonhak nods again. He prepares the massage lotion and pours it into his hands. He begins with Seoho’s shoulder. The muscle under his hands feels so taut. It almost feels like it’s a tight rope binding.

“Had a long day?”

Seoho grunts before really answering. “Yeah. Just like any other day,” he humors. Luckily, Geonhak was trained to be friendly and laughs along with him.

“Oh, what do you do? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m a Taekwondo athlete. Ah – _ah yes_ , right there,” he interrupts his own speech. “Uh, I’ve been preparing for the national competition for next week. I decided to relax a bit because I need to go super hard until the day.”

“Taekwondo… cool. I wish I took martial arts seriously. My father was a Hapkido trainer.”

Geonhak’s hands travel south to the other’s spine. There he applies some more lotion and pressing his palm with more power. Seoho seems to enjoy it judging by the sounds he occasionally makes and the way he stretches his body and falls again on the spa mattress.

Until it’s time for the lower body treatment.

Geonhak stares down at Seoho’s clothed bottom. The towel that covering them ends a little under his cheeks so he still can see the swell of it. He finds himself quite nervous to ask if it’s okay to touch. He has never met any difficulties talking about consent to other customers but this one…

“You can touch my butt, Geonhak. No need to be so nervous.” Seoho breaks the awkward silence with giggles flowing out of his mouth.

“Ah, um, okay.”

Geonhak grabs the other’s man butt, earning a deep sigh from him. The butts feel so firm in his hands. _He seems to never skip a butt day_. The masseur kneads his cheeks and massages for a few minutes before he moves to Seoho’s thighs.

Oh, boy his _thighs_.

This has been the hardest time Geonhak had yet. From the moment the Taekwondo athlete came into the room, Geonhak tried so hard not to stare at the miraculous and defined thighs. But now, given the exact moment, he wants no more than to feel the hard muscle trapping his dick –

_Shit, get a hold of yourself._

“You seem quiet,” Seoho retorts. “The other masseurs I’ve encountered always being nice to me as if they’re trying to get me to comment nice things about them to my aunt. But not you.”

Geonhak tilts his head in Seoho’s direction. He gnaws his lower lip before saying, “I’m quite shy.”

Seoho bursts out laughing for a second but holds it back. “Shy. Ah, I see.” Seoho’s laugh is still on his lips when he says, “Can you do my butt again? I’m still feeling sore on that part.”

Geonhak complies. He massages his butt again, now with a little more pressure. “It’s right here?”

“Yeah. Right… there. A little in the middle, then it’s –oh!”

Seoho lets out a surprised yelp when Geonhak’s thumb accidentally brushes his rim. Geonhak’s eyes are open wide. He’s panicking on the inside but Seoho has not yet turned his body around to scream at him.

In the middle of his frantic mind, he realized that the athlete doesn’t even wear anything under the towel. But that’s not the point –

“S –sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to –” Geonhak stutters.

“More.”

One word that Geonhak expected to be yelled at him is certainly not _that_.

“W –what?”

“Do that again,” the athlete whispers.

Geonhak is still panicking on the inside but he listens. He chooses to follow what the other asks. And when he brushes his thumb at Seoho’s opening, he hears him sigh in pleasure. Feeling a bit more reassured, he continues his ministrations and dip in shy millimeters of his thumb into him. He does it several times to see what kind of reaction he gets. Receiving positive sounds, he switches his thumb with his middle finger and pushes into Seoho. He is met with a little resistance but he works it until the third knuckle. He can hear Seoho pants getting heavier each push.

“Is it good?”

“Very good. _Fuck_ , Geonhak.”

Geonhak works his second finger into Seoho faster and hit his prostate repeatedly. Seoho loudly groans at the feeling and even pushes his hips back to get them into his desired angle. The towel has been long forgotten, leaving Seoho bare. His skin is shiny from the mixture of lotion and sweat.

The masseur pulls out his finger so suddenly. “Come here,” he instructs Seoho to lay on his back by tapping his hip. Seoho does so, revealing his front side. Geonhak licks his lips, drinking in Seoho’s milky white hot body. His upper torso is covered with red blush.

He looks so… _divine_.

“What are you looking at, huh? Don’t you want to continue your job?” Seoho asks with a little smirk on his face.

“What –what should I -?” Geonhak asks back, not knowing what to do. Seoho can’t help but chuckles. _Geonhak looks so cute like a lost little chick_.

The athlete takes his hand and puts it on his hard-on that’s been leaking pre-cum. It feels so incredible, having a sturdy hand from a masseur on his dick. He moans and motions it up and down along his length. When he feels Geonhak gaining confidence in doing that alone, he lets go of his wrist. The other continues it with eyes staring right onto the black-haired that seems putty in his hand. He leans in further until their chest barely touch. He hears Seoho’s breathing getting uneven.

“You look so good for me. Trembling under my touch,” he whispers right under Seoho’s ear, inciting goosebumps all over his body. “Walking in with that attitude, you really planned this, didn’t you? Planned to get fucked?” Geonhak licks his outer shells that stir up a whine coming out of Seoho’s mouth.

“What happened to the shy boy I met a few minutes ago?” Seoho still has the audacity to giggle. It doesn’t last long though after Geonhak fastens up his pace and tightens his grip on Seoho’s dick.

Seoho jolts up when he feels his high is approaching. It builds up, and up, and up –

Until Geonhak stops.

“Fuck, I was so close,” Seoho grunts.

Geonhak doesn’t respond. He starts to undo his work attire, revealing his broad and defined chest. Seoho visibly gulps, drinking in the other’s body. He tries to reach out for his hand just for Geonhak to pin both of his hands over his head. He gasps at the action. “Why are you suddenly –” he gets cut off before he can finish his sentence.

“I don’t care, I want you now,” Geonhak practically growls. He pries open Seoho’s thighs. He uses his free hand to pump his hard-on and then lining up to Seoho’s opening.

Both of them take a deep breath at the sensation. When Geonhak’s tip breaches into him, all Seoho can do is moan loudly. He almost doesn’t recognize his own voice. All his insides feel like it’s on fire. Flame licking up every fiber of his being.

Geonhak doesn’t stop until his hips become flush with Seoho’s ass. He breathes out before pulling out and pushing in shortly. When he feels Seoho’s inside gets used to it, he starts doing a longer, harder thrust. Their skin slapping sounds would be heard by the entire floor.

“So, so good. Geonhak. Aaahh, you fuck me so – ugh yeah, like _that_ ,” Seoho rambles on with his eyes half-lidded but still setting his gaze on Geonhak.

“Yeah, you enjoy it.” Geonhak smirks at him. His words sound more like a statement than a question, which Seoho will never deny.

Geonhak looks down at where they’re both connected. _So messy_. The mixture of oil and his pre-cum makes the sheets under them is so messy that they might have to throw it out. “Wish you could see yourself right now.”

The other tilts his head in an attempt to look at what Geonhak means but quickly falls back when Geonhak hits the spot right inside him. He sobs at the feeling which encourages Geonhak to pound his hips faster.

“So close… You’re in so deep. Fuck!” Seoho shouts. Legs quivering at the power thrust from Geonhak that had him falling off of the edge. The waves of pleasure surging through his body like shockwaves that results in him clenching around Geonhak.

The masseur moans lewdly as he lets out his load inside Seoho. His body going tense, occasionally jerking his hips a bit. He rubs his hands up Seoho’s waist to anchor himself. The actions receive a non-committal hum from the other. After about several minutes, he pulls out his softened dick. He grabs the towel that used to be a coverage for Seoho to clean him up. He tosses it to the floor and grabs a new one for himself.

In a quiet moment, Seoho starts giggling. It causes Geonhak to look up at him with questioning eyes. “Why are you laughing?”

“I won.”

Geonhak expression falls quickly realizing what he means. He groans, “The bet is ridiculous.”

“You still agreed to it, though.”

“Yeah, and I want to slap my face for that.” Geonhak doesn’t even try to hide his pout.

Seoho rises from his position and coos at him. “Aw, Geonhak. Don’t be like that. You just have to wear skirts around our house. Not even that long, just a week.”

“But I can’t take it off if someone visits? You know how the guys like to show up uninvited.” Seoho laughs harder and it makes Geonhak riled up. “Hey! You seem to have so much fun laughing at my misery.”

Seoho raises an eyebrow, smirking teasingly. “You’re the one who suggested it in the first place.”

“No, I did not.”

“The whole role-playing was your idea!” At that Geonhak goes silent. He waves his hands, trying to dismiss the conversation. The older scoots closer to him and wraps his arms around the younger before he can step further. “Don’t be mad. I’ll help to pick out the cutest skirts for you.”

Geonhak playfully rolls his eyes. He leans his face closer to the other and whispers, “Wait until the next time. I’ll make you taste your own medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've never really explored this kinda trope but i hope you still enjoyed ><
> 
> and also, the amount of seodo moments this week has been (sighs internally) enough to feed me until next month.


End file.
